Borrachos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando..."


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

**Borrachos**

* * *

Su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro. El de ella estaba igual de inestable. Sólo eran conscientes de que no debían pasear tan cerca de la fogata y que cantaban realmente pésimo.

Al menos él lo hacía. Su voz no sonaba tan maravillosamente como la de ella. Borracha y todo, ella tenía una voz excelente.

― _Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando…_― cantaba ella. Desentonaba él.

El alcohol hacía estragos con ambos cuerpos. Él comenzaba a sentir que el mundo estaba de cabeza y además daba miles de vueltas. Ella estaba un poco más sobria, pero aún así el alcohol hacía mella en su cuerpo, su leve balanceo era muestra tangible de eso.

En medio de sus vueltas sin sentido alrededor de la fogata sus pasos coincidieron, él fue atrevido y tomó la cintura de la mujer, ella sin dar muestra de que ese detalle le importase comenzó a bailar con él de manera infantil, dando miles de vueltas, cómo intentando marearse más de lo que ya estaban.

El alcohol hizo lo demás.

Él fue quien ya no se aguantó más en pie y cayó estrepitosamente en la arena, llevándose el cuerpo de la mujer consigo, ya que estaba su mano estaba en la cintura de ella.

Todo a su alrededor giraba.

Y sin embargo aún con el alcohol haciendo estragos con sus cuerpos, sus miradas se cruzaron.

― Me encanta esa canción… cuando vuelva a mi amado perla, se la enseñaré a toda mi tripulación…― comentó el hombre.

Ella no estaba muy concentrada en escucharlo. Sus ojos vagaban libremente por los rasgos de él. Observando ese cabello marrón oscuro, que él se empeñaba en llevar en trenzas y rastas, deteniéndose en sus ojos tan marrones como su cabello, mostrándose tentada por ese bigote y por su barba de chivo, y siendo atraída por aquel par de labios gruesos que le llamaban, le invitaban a probarlos.

Era extraño. _Nunca_. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Se había detenido a pensar que _quizás_ Jack era guapo.

Él dejo de hablar al notar la mirada que ella le brindaba. El cuerpo de ella estaba sobre el de él, sintiéndose incapaces, gracias al alcohol, de levantarse o cambiar esa posición.

Entonces comenzó a detallarla, tal y como ella hacía con él. No obstante al ser un pirata no era tan recatado como ella, fue así que cuando comenzó a detallar su cabello castaño claro y con tonos oscuros, de igual forma su mano libre vagó por él, a la par con sus ojos. La veía y la acariciaba. Ella se mostraba sorprendida, pero no enojada.

Y al darse cuenta de esto, continuó con su escrutinio. Sus ojos y mano descendieron hasta los ojos de ella, oscuros, café y que le decían algo que él no entendía muy bien. Después su vista y tacto se dirigieron hacia la nariz de la mujer encima de si, perfilada, perfecta, como toda ella. Y cuando finalmente sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, su mano dudó.

Entonces unió sus ojos con los de ella.

Él si lo había pensado una vez. Mejor dicho varias veces. Antes de enterarse de el extraño amorío que tenían William y ella. Tal vez lo había pensado desde que la salvó de ahogarse, desde que la vio caer, pero aún así lo había hecho.

Había pensado que aquella mujer era simplemente hermosa.

Y fue ella quien le dio su permiso. La culparía a ella por alzar su pequeña y frágil mano hacia los labios pertenecientes a él.

Mejor aún culparía al alcohol por no contenerse, por subir su mano hacia el cabello marrón de ella y finalmente atraerla hacía sí.

Culparía al alcohol y diría que estaban borrachos, que no sabían lo que hacía.

Pero nunca, jamás diría que él había disfrutado ese beso, más de lo que había disfrutado cualquier otro.

Ella diría que el alcohol había hecho estragos con su sentido común. Culparía a los labios del pirata por tentarla. Culparía al pirata por besarla.

Y finalmente culparía al alcohol como escusa de que ella correspondiera. Diría que estaba borracha y que por eso había disfrutado el beso.

Si alguien llegaba preguntarles, diría que simplemente estaban borrachos, que nada de lo que hacían era su culpa, sino del alcohol. Jamás dirían que muy en el fondo ambos deseaban lo mismo y que por ello lo disfrutaron tanto.

_End_


End file.
